


Khululiwe

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Khululiwe

Kwase kuphele cishe isonto lapho impi nababafi yayisiphelile. Kodwa-ke, kumaNazaretha nakwindlovukazi yabo yesikhathi esizayo, uSansa Stark, inhliziyo yayingekho emcimbini. Ngenxa yokulimala okuningi futhi bekungekho ukunqoba okuphelele. Naphezu kwesandla sakhe esihle, uSer Jaime wayephumelele empini futhi wayesinda kule mpi entsha enegazi.

Ehlukumezekile, wayebalekele kwelinye lamagumbi ezimpisi enkampanini yeLady yakhe, uBrienne de Torth. Kodwa-ke, ubuthongo bakhe babukhungathekile. Amawele akhe, uCersei Lannister, avele kuye emaphusheni akhe, futhi evuka nesiqalo esivela kobusuku bakhe bokugcina bumshiye ebhukuda.

Wayethukile udadewabo futhi ubuso bakhe sebungcwatshwe emaphusheni akhe. Ukubamba ayenakho phezu kwakhe kwakungakaze kunciphe. Ngisho nangaphandle kwenqaba yamaLannista, wayengenalungelo lokuhlenga. UBlond uqonde ngqo, abeke umcamelo wakhe kahle ngemuva emuva kwakhe. Walungisa amehlo akhe eBrienne. Wayemuhle kakhulu, ezolile, ebukhali futhi enekhono ngenkemba yakhe. Wazazisa zonke izimfanelo zakhe. Umuntu ayemthanda kakhulu kwakuwumuzwa wakhe wokuhlonipha. Ekugcineni waba nomuntu omuhle abelana naye ngempilo yakhe, kepha ubudlelwano bakhe obudala nodadewabo babububamba. Wazama ukuxosha imicabango yakhe emibi ngokuvuma umngani wakhe.

UBrienne, obesebengene ngesikhathi sakhe, uhlangane nokugqolozela kwesithandwa sakhe:

"Sithandwa sami, kukhona okungahambi kahle?"

\- Akusilutho, ntokazi yami enhle. Iphupho nje elibi enganginalo.

\- Usaphupha uCersei, angithi? waqagela, ephefumulela phansi.

-Yebo. uthe. Umbono wakhe emaphusheni ami awubekezeleleki kimi, Brienne. Onkulunkulu bayangijezisa. aqede aphefumulele phezulu.

UBlonde uthathe ithoni ebukhali futhi wakhuluma ngenhlonipho.

-Onkulunkulu abaphethe ezenzweni zakho uJaime.

-Ngicabanga ukuthi onkulunkulu bebelokhu bengivikela isikhathi eside.

-Usho ukuthi selokhu wasindisa impilo yami, lapho ulahlekelwe yisandla sakho? ebuza, emgqolozele iso.

Walungisa ishiya, ehlatshwe umxhwele ngamagama.

-Ngijabulile ukuthi ngisindisile impilo yakho ngalolo suku.

\- Uyazisola? wamnquma, wanamathela kuye.

-Ngiyaxolisa? Akunjalo nhlobo i-Lady of Torth, ngoba ngiyakuthanda.

Inhliziyo kaBrienne yathula.

-Uyangithanda ? Lannister?

-Ongaphezu kwanoma yini emhlabeni uMkami.

-Ingaphezulu kodadewenu?

-Izikhathi eziyinkulungwane ngaphezulu futhi inhliziyo yami ishaya wena kuphela.

-Ngiyakuthanda nami Ser. Sizothola ukuhlengwa kwakho, ngiyakwethembisa!

-Siyabonga, uqeda ukumqabula ngentshiseko. "

Ukuqabulana kukaBlonde kuqede ingxoxo yabo. UBrienne wandise lo mzuzu noJaime embhedeni wabo. Ukuqabula kwaqina kakhulu futhi indandatho yokusayina ekhuthazwe ngumngane wakhe yandisa ukushabalala kwabo. Phakathi kokuqabula kabili, lo wesifazane osemusha wathi:

Angisoze ngakushiya Ser ngoba nami ngiyakuthanda.

-Ungakholelwa ngobuqotho ukuthi nginelungelo lokuthola ithuba lesibili?

Umbheka ngommoya odidekile.

-Yebo kunjalo ! Ngabe wezwa uGatsheni? Uyakuthethelela ...

-Ngempela, uyangixolela ngakho konke ukulimala engimhlise kona phambilini.

-Bran nguKhokho Olunamakhanda Amathathu manje uSer. Ubuye nesibusiso sakhe.

"Ngakho-ke mhlawumbe nginelungelo lokuhlenga," kusho yena.

Ithoni kaJaime yayingaqinisekile. UBrienne uyazi ukuthi wayengakukholwa lokho ayesanda kukusho, wamduduza. Izinto zazenziwa ngokwemvelo phakathi kwabo futhi bahlala embhedeni kuze kuse ekuseni ngenhliziyo enokuthula, uJaime wagcina ngokuphumula nentokazi yakhe, uBrienne de Torth

Qeda.


End file.
